


Didn't Mean To, Daddy

by cherrieperrie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Baby!Luke, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Watersports, daddy!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrieperrie/pseuds/cherrieperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke thinks he can hold it, thinks he can be a big boy for Daddy and not wet himself, but it’s too hard when he has to sit still and write songs and then it happens and Luke’s not sure what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Mean To, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired from a prompt on Tumblr I got, asking for toddler!Luke (he's still the same age, just acts younger) having an accident and daddy!Ashton punishing him for it.

So they've had this going on for a while, Luke’s just Ashton’s little baby and Ashton’s his daddy, and it’s been like that for almost a year and a half.

They do all sorts of stuff with it, like bottle feeding, which Luke was too embarrassed to do for a while until Ashton finally had to force it in his mouth and Luke drank until he started to fall asleep. But then there’s also sex, and Luke had a little bit of a better time getting used to that because it seriously was amazing when Ashton called him his “Little Lukey Boy” and told Luke how pretty he was when came.

The table feeding was okay, and that’s what they were doing right now. It’s a peanut butter and jelly sandwich cut into small triangles and Ashton’s giving it to Luke on a fork. Every once in a while, some of it gets on Luke’s face and he giggles because if there’s one thing Luke Hemmings likes to do when he’s feeling little, it’s get messy.

Ashton wants to scold him because he knows Luke’s doing it on purpose, but he’s just so cute when he laughs and shows off those dimples and perfect teeth. And it’s such a contrast to have that lip ring there because babies don’t have piercings like that, obviously. But Luke won’t take it out and that’s okay with Ashton because that thing is freaking hot.

Luke’s still giggling from the sticky jelly covering his mouth, when he feels a familiar feeling in his lower stomach. He tries to squeeze his legs to make it go away, but it’s still there and his giggling stops because he knows what it is and if he keeps laughing he’ll have an accident and Ashton will get mad.

They’re working on the whole bathroom situation and right now Luke’s supposed to tell Ashton when he needs to go to the potty and then they would go, but Luke doesn't want to at this moment because it will get in the way of his fun time with Daddy and it’s just annoying. He thinks maybe if he waits long enough, it might go away, if he wishes hard enough.

Ashton realizes something’s wrong by the way Luke’s happy demeanor fades.

"What’s wrong, Lukey boy?" he says and he’s using that favorite nickname of his.

Luke bites his lip and just tells Ashton that his tummy hurts.

"Well, we can save the rest for later, okay?" Ashton says, picking up Luke’s plate of food and putting it into the fridge.

Luke whines because he’s still hungry but he can’t think of anything else to tell Ashton.  
"Playtime?" he questions, his big blue eyes staring up at Ashton from his place at the table. He really hopes the older boy will say yes because that means more fun time and distraction from having to pee.

Ashton cracks a smile.

"Of course, Lukey. But just for a bit and then we’re going work on some songwriting, is that okay?"

Luke nods excitedly because he loves sitting really close to Ashton and playing chords on his guitar while they brainstorm new lyrics. And he may or may not take a few breaks to suck his thumb really quickly.

"Ashton, can we play Legos, please?" Luke questions once they go into the room where they keep all of his toys. Legos are his favorite to play with because he likes making towers and seeing how much bigger than Ashton’s his can get. And then cuddles usually happen after Luke has fun knocking both down and sometimes, Ashton will make love to him right there, on the ground surrounded by the blocks and Luke really likes that.

But he knows they have to do songwriting first and that’s okay because maybe they can make love to the lyrics of their new songﾅ maybe.

"Alright, Lukey. Let me guess," Ashton presses a finger to his chin and pretends to look off into space. "We’re going to build towers, right?"

Luke giggles and shakes his hands.

"Yes! Now you only use the yellow and blue blocks and I’ll use the red and green ones."

And then they’re busy at work, trying to construct a stable and tall tower and Ashton hates the blue blocks because they’re all too big or too small and none of them fit with the yellows. But he keeps on for Luke, because he’s knows it makes his boy happy.

And Luke’s trying to piece a small red block to a big green one when he feels that feeling come back to him and rearranges his position to where he sits on the bottom half of his legs. It’s getting harder to hold it now and not thinking about it is making it worse.

He bounces a little bit on his legs, trying to shake the feeling off and he’s chewing on his bottom lip, trying to connect more blocks, but his hands are getting shaky.

"Lukey?" Ashton asks again. "You sure there isn’t anything wrong? You look a littleﾅ"  
Ashton just kind of gazes at him.

"Luke, do you have to go the bathroom?"

He scratches at his head a little, staring at the worried Luke.

"Because you know it’s okay if you do, babe. Just tell me."

But Luke’s shaking his head and saying he just wants to hurry and finish his tower before Ashton does. The older boy nods but he doesn’t look convinced. If Luke really didn’t want to go then he didn’t have to, but they both knew if he wet his pants, he would get a spanking and a timeout.

It’s not that Luke necessarily wanted that, even though he enjoyed being punished like a little child and then spanked. But Ashton would only fuck him sometimes after he gave Luke a spanking and it was usually if Luke had done something kind of kinky-naughty.

Finally, Luke’s almost done with his tower and he’s standing now, squeezing his legs together so he won’t leak or anything but it’s so hard and he starts to hate himself for drinking so much milk and water last night and this morning. And he hasn’t gone potty all day and he knows Ashton knows it and he feels so naughty and bad but he wants to prove to Daddy that he’s a big boy and that he can hold it all.

"Daddy, look at my tower!" he squeals as he places the last Lego on top. It’s pretty high this time and it looks much better than Ashton’s which is all angled wonky and ready to tip over.

Ashton laughs and high fives Luke.

"It sure looks better than mine, doesn’t it, Lukey?"

He places his hands on his hips and watches as Luke claps his hands in excitement.

"Yes, Daddy! Yours looks all silly and crazy." he giggles to himself, pointing at Ashton’s tower.

Ashton pretends to be disheartened for a moment but then he giggles too.

"Want to do the honors?" he asks Luke and then the taller blond is jumping up and down really hard and fast and the towers go crumbling to the ground. Luke watches as the blocks scatter everywhere and then goes over to lean on Ashton because it’s cuddle time right now.

But Ashton shoves him off lightly and bares a small smile.   
"Not right now, Lukey. We have to pick up and do our work now ok?"

Luke’s smiles falters and he feels like crying because Ashton’s never denied him cuddles before, especially after block time. And then that feeling’s there again and he tries to make an angry show about picking up the blocks and putting them away to let Ashton know that he’s not happy about the no-cuddling situation.

But it doesn’t last for long because then Luke’s holding the front of his pants and biting the side of his cheek. He has to go so bad right now and he wants to tell Ashton to take him to the potty but then he wouldn’t be a big boy anymore and Ashton would get mad at him for distracting them from writing.

So he finishes cleaning up and grabs his guitar so he can get comfy next to Ashton on the couch.

"Alright so," Ashton flips to a new page in the song notebook they always use to write and trash ideas for new songs. "I was thinking more of a rock/ballad type of thing. Like just because the fans will really love it and I think it’d be cool to write."

Luke nods, trying to keep an excited and optimistic expression on his pretty face, but playing the guitar is just not helping him because it’s pressing so close to his bladder and he just wants to cry out.

So they’re writing and scratching out ideas and Ashton’s telling Luke about this great new line he’s just thought of.

"So it’ll go like, ‘she’s the punk to my rock and she gets me all hot’. Does that sound okay?" Ashton looks to his boyfriend for some kind of response, but Luke’s about to burst.

"A-Ashton," he stumbles out and lays the guitar down and stands up, ready to drag Ashton off to the bathroom, but he’s shaking too much to move anymore. "I’m gonna…I’m,"

And Ashton’s face falls into an expression of intense worry and he’s standing up too, coming over to comfort Luke, but then Luke’s losing it.

He’s wearing brand new blue skinny jeans that Liz had given him as a gift just recently and he starts to sob as they start to darken with wetness. It’s just little spots at first, but then it’s running down his legs and onto the ground in a big puddle and his hands can’t stop it, so he just gives up and lets it go completely.

And by this time, it’s seeping through his wet pants because they are too soaked to hold anything more. And he feels all warm and sticky, but so relieved that the tension is all gone. But when he’s finally done, and the puddle has grown big enough to reach Ashton’s feet, he’s crying from embarrassment and fear because he knows he’s about to be punished.

"Ashton, Iﾅ I didn’t mean to. Thought I couldﾅ thought I could hold it." Luke sobs and tries to lean onto Ashton but the older boy backs away, too dazed to do anything.

So Luke just flops down onto the floor and he feels so naughty and icky and upset and he just wants Ashton to say something so he knows that Ashton’s not going to leave or break up with him or something drastic.

Ashton just kind of stands there for a bit and watches Luke cry in his wet pants, but he shakes himself out of the trance eventually. He’s never had to deal with Luke doing this before and he can’t figure out if Luke had actually wanted to do this, wet his pants and whatnot, or if it just happened on its own. But he does know that he reminded Luke earlier to go and the boy had refused to, saying that he was fine.

He takes a deep breath and sticks out and hand to help Luke up off of the ground and Luke’s looking up at it, confused, but then he shakily takes it and it’s a bit of a struggle to get him standing but then he is and they’re staring at each other.

"Luke," Ashton starts, but Luke cuts him off with a wail.

"I’m sorry, Ash, please!" He tries to wipe some tears off of his face but they just keep coming. "Just wanted to be big for you and show you I could hold it all, butﾅ but."

And it’s too hard to go on for him, so Ashton just continues.

"Luke, you know I told you to go earlier and you refused. Do you remember that?" He waits until Luke nods his head in reply. "And you know that when you do naughty things like this you have to get punished, right?"

Luke starts to sob really hard.

"Don’t want time out like this, Ashton," he cries. "Want to be comfy and clean and cuddle with you!"

Ashton just shakes his head and leads Luke over to the timeout chair.

"You can sit here for a good ten minutes while Daddy finishes some of the song and cleans up your mess and then you may have a bath."

And Luke gets a little happier at that because baths mean duckies and bubbles and also, maybe his Daddy forgot about the spanking. He really hopes so because he figures that a spanking for this case wouldn’t lead to anything kinky or romantic.

He sits in the dreaded time-out chair for a few minutes, crying softly to himself. But then his pants start to get lukewarm and really sticky and it kind of burns his skin as well.

"Ashton, it hurts!" he screeches and he knows he’s not supposed to talk to Ashton in time-out but he really doesn’t like this and he’s afraid he’s going to get some kind of disease from keeping his wet pants on for too long.

Ashton sighs and looks up from where he just sat down to write again, after cleaning up the big puddle Luke had created.

"Luke, I told you that in ten minutes you could get a bath andﾅ"

Luke screams in protest again and stands up from the chair.

"I want one right now!" he demands, stamping his foot. "It hurts and don’t like it."

Then Ashton’s storming over to where Luke is and he’s grabbing him to come lie across his knee on the couch so he can spank him. Luke starts to cry again and kick his feet so Ashton won’t smack him.

"Settle down, Lucas," Ashton says sternly, and he can feel the wetness of Luke’s jeans starting to come onto his own. "You’ve been naughty one too many times today and you deserve to be punished."

The first smack isn’t that bad and it really helps that Luke’s still wearing his clothes. But then again, it’s torture because he knows Ashton is only keeping them on him to show him what a bad boy he is.

Luke puts his thumb in his mouth and sucks while Ashton continues to drive his hand into Luke’s backside. And it must be twenty, thirty slaps later when they’re finally done and Luke’s limp and his thumb is all wrinkly and damp from being in his mouth too long.

Ashton leans back on the couch for a second, closing his eyes and trying not to think about what’s just happened. Luke’s just wet and ruined his pretty new jeans and now he’s being spanked for getting out of time-out and talking back.

And it’s hot, really hot. And Ashton can’t help but think of how great it would feel to fuck Luke in the shower after this, and see his bum all red from the spanking. He feels himself getting hard and he has to bite his lip and shove Luke off of his lap so he can stand up and lead them to the shower to clean off.

"Bath time now?" Luke stutters out hopefully as Ashton pulls him upstairs to the bathroom.

"No, Lukey," Ashton remarks and flips the light on so that they can better see. "We’re taking a shower because only good boys get to have baths and play and have bubbles."

Luke’s lip quivers at this and he starts to protest but Ashton quiets him with a finger to his lips.

"Now take off those pretty ruined clothes for me ok?" And he’s trying not to show Luke how turned on he is right now, but Luke looks up at him suddenly and his face takes on a look of realization and some sort of excitement.

But he does what Ashton says and peels off his dirty clothes and he’s just there all vulnerable and wet and sticky and twiddling his thumbs.

"Come here, Lukey," Ashton demands and Luke walks feebly over to him, not sure of what the boy’s next action is going to be.

But then Ashton’s kissing him and pulling at his hair and shoving him against the wall and telling him how fricking hot he looked wetting his pants and getting all dirty and messy right in front of Daddy.

"But you liked being all wet and naughty, right Lukey?" he whispers, tracing his hands up Luke’s sides, making the boy shiver. "You liked messing up your new jeans and wetting yourself for me, didn’t you?"

And Luke moans because he’s gotten Ashton like this and they’re supposed to be writing right now and Calum and Michael might come over soon to see how far they’ve gotten, but they haven’t really gotten anywhere, especially now that they’re about to fuck in the shower.

Luke loves shower sex because it’s so warm and steamy and Ashton just gets so rough and fucks him so hard and that’s the way Luke likes it. He just feels so small and submissive and complete with Ashton so deep inside of him.

He reaches a hand down to touch himself while Ashton whispers more dirty things into his ear and he’s surprised the older boy hasn’t slapped it away yet. But Ashton likes it like that, likes seeing Luke touch himself and whimper until he gets close to the edge and it doesn’t take very long for that to happen.

Then Luke’s bucking his hips up into his hand and against Ashton’s hips and he wants to go for longer so Ashton can finger him and fuck him, but it just feels too good and he comes with a cry, his body tingling with the intensity of it.

And Ashton’s not too happy about it, but Luke hadn’t done that little face of his he always does right before he’s about to come. But he figures making Luke have to come again after he’s so numb will be punishment enough.

Luke whines when Ashton walks away to switch on the shower because he wants cuddles and cookies and his penguin and a bath, but he knows Ashton’s still hard and still wants to fuck him.

The taller blond crosses his arms and makes the angriest face he can think of to show his boyfriend that he’s not going to cooperate but Ashton’s getting undressed and Luke wants to be pressed up against him while they’re both naked like this.

"Ashton," he says in a tiny voice. "Am I a bad boy if I want to do that again and make you mad again?"

And he really does want to know because it’s the first time Ashton’s let him come right off the bat and he likes that a lot.

"Wanna come like that again," he admits, biting his lip and Ashton has to touch his own self just to relieve some of the pressure that’s been building up.

And when he’s got Luke finally into the shower, he presses him up against the wall once again and whispers hotly into his ear.

"You’re always a naughty boy, Luke. So fucking naughty and you’ll fucking do it again even if I tell you that you are a bad boy if you do it again."

He takes a nasty bite and pull at Luke’s lower lip before he lowers a water-covered finger down to Luke’s bum.

Luke’s poor lip is so red and it feels sore and bruised and he whimpers as Ashton struggles to get his finger up inside of him.

"And maybe I will let you come like that again, Lukey," the older boy smirks. "If you promise you can come again when Daddy fucks you in a little bit."

And Luke starts to splash the water from stomping his feet because he doesn’t want to come again, because it hurts and makes him feel numb and sore for the next couple of days.

But Ashton honestly doesn’t care because he’s got two fingers inside of Luke, hooking upwards to make the younger boy cry out and they’re hair is all wet and everything’s slippery and dangerous.

And Ashton’s about to make Luke turn around to face the wall so he can fuck him more easily and Luke’s whining because he wants it so bad but doesn’t want to come, when the doorbell rings. And Ashton groans because his best friends are going to come in and look for them and they’re going to hear Luke and him having sex and Luke’s so fucking loud and all Ashton can feel is the future teasing and judging. But he’s going to fuck Luke regardless because he’s so horny right now and, shit, Luke’s wet clothes are still on the floor and his own jeans aren’t exactly dry either, due to the spanking.

There’s going to be a shit ton of explaining to do toward the other boys, but then he’s buried deep inside of Luke, his chest touching the younger’s back and Luke’s moaning about how fucking good and full he feels.

"Like that, Lukey?" Ashton breathes out. "Bet you it will make you want to come soon enough."

He gives Luke a little more time to adjust but then Luke’s being slammed into the wall and he’s so hard and needy again and calling “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.”

And Ashton’s got a hand on top of Luke’s on the wall as he fucks him and it’s so loud and wet and dirty and then Calum and Michael are at the bathroom door and Calum walks in and almost falls down because he can hear what’s going on in the shower.

Michael peaks in wearily.

"Uh, you guys, um, done yet?"

Ashton thrusts a few more times before answering.

"Yeah, just a sec. Fuck,"

Luke’s squeezing tighter around him because he’s getting close again and trying hard not come. And then Ashton’s moaning louder and gives Luke’s shoulder a quick bite while he comes into him, finally.

And then he’s making Luke come again, stroking him quickly, and Luke keens, falling back into Ashton as he comes for the second time that night. It doesn’t actually hurt as much as he thought it would and he feels more pleasure than anything else.

And then they’re standing chest to back, leaning against the wall, Ashton still buried deep in Luke’s fragile body, breathing heavily and Ashton curses himself because they haven’t even really gotten cleaned up because no soap’s been involved.

And he yells to Calum and Michael, if they are still even up here, that they just have to wash up really quickly and he lets Luke sit on the shower floor and scrub soap tiredly on his legs.

Luke feels very tiny and small like this and he starts to cry because Ashton’s not paying attention to him and he wants to be picked up and dried off and then cuddled.

But Ashton just smiles and kneels down next to him.

"Naughty boys still don’t get cuddles, Luke."


End file.
